


Back to the Hinterlands

by dies_dandles



Series: Inquisitor Ayden Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Ayden gets a haircut, gets to know the Chargers, makes friends, almost gets Dorian angry, and intense making out ensues (finally).





	Back to the Hinterlands

Ayden brushed his hair out of his eyes, and leaned to the mirror. His hair was definitely getting too long to manage. It had always been stubborn, just like his mother’s, but it hadn’t been a problem so far, but now he didn’t have any time to fix it in the mornings like before. He needed a haircut.

The redhead made his way to the tavern. He knew Krem had just had his hair cut, so he decided to ask the mercenary for a tip.

Even if was a breezy and bright outside, the tavern was as dim and stifling as usual. Krem was hanging around his usual spot, close to the Iron Bull and the singer, Maryden.

“Hey, Krem!” he called from the door.

“Yes, your worship?” the taller man answered, standing up.

“I need to get my hair cut”, Ayden explained, “I noticed you’ve just cut yours, so...” he shrugged.

“Oh! I shave my own head, it’s easier”, Krem said, smiling. “Being on the move, it’s simpler to learn to do it yourself.” He let out a short laugh, and grinned at Ayden. “I could help you, if you want.”

Ayden grinned back. “Sure, I trust Bull’s people more than some of my own troops”, he said quietly.

“Appreciate it”, Krem winked. He told Bull that they were stepping out a little.

Krem took him to the training dummies behind the tavern, sat him down on a convenient stool, and took out his smaller knife.

“So”, he drawled, turning Ayden’s head from side to side, “Any idea what you want to do with it?”

Ayden pursed his lips playfully at Krem who laughed. “ I don’t know. What would you think about something like yours? At least it wouldn’t be in the way as much as this.”

Krem looked at him thoughtfully. “Yeah, I don’t see why not. You’ve got the face for it. But let’s leave a bit more hair on top. You need to be able to do fancy.” He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, let’s do that”, Ayden said, “can you..?”

“Sure”, Krem said, and moved behind the man.

The mercenary was quick and efficient, and the grass was littered with little bits of red hair.

“Done”, Krem announced, brushing the redhead’s shoulders, “And looking good.”

“Thanks. Feels lighter”, Ayden said, running his fingers on the stubble on the sides of his head, “Wow, that feels funny.”

Krem laughed. “You’ll get used to it.” He slapped Ayden’s shoulder. “Come drink with us some evening, have a bit of fun, ok?”

“Sure. I’ll be over later tonight”, Ayden answered, fingers still running over the stubble. “Now I need to get back to it.”

“Don’t forget to eat!” Krem called after the younger man.

*

Later that night Ayden made his way through the busy courtyard back to the tavern. It was full, but as nimble as he was, Ayden quickly slipped through to Krem and the Iron Bull, who were drinking in the corner with some of the others of the Chargers.

“Sorry, I’m late. Hell of a day”, he said by way of a hello.

“Evening, boss”, Bull boomed, “What brings you out on this fine evening?” He looked up and barked a laugh. “Like the new look, Boss. Sit down, join us!”

“Thanks”, Ayden said, consciously fiddling with his hair again. “It takes time to get used to it, I guess.”

Krem laughed, and ruffled Ayden’s new haircut. “Nah, you’ll be fine”, he said.

“Hey! Krem’s adopted you”, the Bull laughed loudly, “Welcome to the family, Boss.”

Blushing Ayden thanked the Qunari mercenary and sat down with the group. The rest of the evening went in a happy blur, with lots of tankards pushed into his hands. There were a couple of women who brought themselves forward, and for once Ayden let them flirt with him. Bull laughed at him bumbling with the ladies.

Ayden didn’t see Dorian arrive at a later point, just when a girl had wrapped herself around Ayden and was laughing at something someone had just said. Dazedly, Ayden was wrapping his fingers in the girl’s hair, and looking around somewhat bemused.

Bull saw the mage at the door, and invited him to join in the fun, which Dorian coldly refused, his eyes not leaving Ayden and the girl, who was now nuzzling closer to the redhead. Ayden was in conversation with Krem, and didn’t notice the look.

“Come on, Dorian”, Bull said, “Come have a pint with us. The Boss could use some saving.”

“No, thank you, The Iron Bull”, he glanced at Ayden, who had just noticed him.

“Dorian?” the redhead said, trying to push the woman from his lap.

“I’m going to have to retire now”, Dorian said, still talking to Bull, “And so should _the Inquisitor_. We have an early start tomorrow.”

Ayden jumped up, the girl landing on the floor. “I forgot! We’re leaving back for the Hinterlands tomorrow! Sorry, Bull, I need to go.”

“Great”, Dorian sneered, spun around and left.

Ayden grimaced, apologised to Krem and the Bull, and ran after the taller man.

“Dorian!” he called once he got outside. The mage was already halfway to the main hall.

Dorian turned around at the foot of the steps leading to the main door. His eyes were cool, looking at Ayden.

“Yes?” he said, haughtily, with the same voice Ayden knew he used with Mother Giselle.

“Dorian, please”, Ayden said, stepping closer, “Don’t use that voice, please. I was being stupid, and I’m drunk.”

“Drunk, are you?” Dorian asked, crossing his arms.

“Yes”, Ayden said, pleadingly, looking at the other man from beneath his lashes, “I know you can’t forgive me right now, but I am sorry for being an idiot. Can you – think about that, at least?”

Dorian’s mouth twitched, as if holding back a smile. “I’ll think about it. Now go off to bed, it’s an early start.”

*

Early next morning Ayden staggered to the stables where Cassandra was already waiting, bright eyed and bushy tailed. Their horses were pawing the ground, already saddled, with the stable hands holding the reins. Soon after Ayden, Varric also stumbled out, he came from the kitchen, still blinking away sleep.

“Morning”, Varric croaked at Ayden, and waved at Cassadra.

“Hi”, Ayden answered, leaning on a pole at the yard, shading his eyes from the early morning sun.

“Still waiting for Dorian?” Varric asked, tossing his packs onto a pony assigned to him.

“Yes”, Ayden said, his eyes flicking to the library windows.

“A-ha! There’s something going on!” the dwarf exclaimed.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it”, Ayden answered, running his fingers through his hair.

“Nice haircut, by the way”, Varric said, “Suits you.”

“Thanks”, Ayden said, sourly.

“What? You don’t like it?” Cassandra joined the conversation. “I think it looks good, too. It’s not in the way, and it’s easy to manage.”

“Yeah, thanks”, Ayden said, “I think I’m still getting used to it, not to mention I – ah, never mind.”

At that moment, Dorian joined the small group. He was as bright as he usually was, even if had gone to bed late last night.

“Good morning”, he said, seemingly avoiding Ayden’s eye, but still smiling, “Sorry I kept you waiting.”

“Is there going be anyone else joining us?” Varric asked, starting to mount his pony.

“A small troupe of scouts are joining us on the way”, Cassandra answered, mounting her own horse.

Because of the roads the scouts had discovered, the way down the mountain only took one day instead of the five it took them to get to Skyhold the first time. The weather was chilly at night when they were making camp in the foothills.

“Inquisitor”, a scout came to Ayden who was sitting by the fire, waiting for the tents to be raised, “I’m sorry, Inquisitor, but we don’t have enough tents for tonight for you and your companions. We only have two extra tents for you.”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll draw lots, or something”, Ayden answered with a tired smile, “Did you put us on the guard roster?”

“No, ser. I didn’t think that. The roster is already finished, though. Do you want us to change it?”

“No, there’s no need. Just remember to include us the next time, please.”

“Will do, ser.” The scout left Ayden sitting alone. He was soon joined by Varric.

“Everything ok, Flames?” the dwarf asked, sitting down.

“Just tired, I guess.I had a long night last night.”

“You could have delayed the departure in the morning”, Varric laughed, “So we’ve only have two tents to the four of us? Those small ones?”

“Yes. Only two per tent, so one of us has to share with Cassandra. How about we draw lots?”

“No need, I can share with the Seeker. You talk things out with Sparkles, you’ve been glancing at each other all day. Painful to watch.”

Ayden laughed. “Thanks, Varric. I’ll pay you back.”

Varric waved his hand dismissively. “No need, you’re saving the world.”

“Thanks.”

They sat in silence for a while, then a scout came to tell them that the tents were ready, and they could now retire. Varric and Cassandra crawled into their tent, and Ayden followed Dorian into theirs. The men spread their bedrolls and settled down.

Dorian turned to watch the redhead, his eyes searching his face.

“What is it, Dorian?” Ayden asked, a slow blush spreading on his face under the intense gaze.

“Just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?” Ayden asked, also turning on his side.

“That you look older with your hair cut like that.”

“Oh”, Ayden ran his fingers over the stubble again. “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

Dorian reached to touch Ayden’s temple and slid his hand across the stubble on the side. “Not at all. It’s nice.”

“So, you’re not angry with me?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because I flirted with the girls in the tavern last night. And was drinking with the Chargers.”

“I won’t get angry if some girls push themselves on you. And you were relaxing. That’s a good thing. Don’t worry, I’m not jealous.”

Dorian’s hand was still resting on Ayden’s head, his fingers were moving as if unconsciously. He was petting the softer stubble above the ear, making Ayden shiver.

“Maybe we should sleep?” Ayden finally whispered, hoarsely. He could feel a lump in his throat, and a very obvious heat gathering at his pelvis.

“I think we should”, Dorian whispered back, pulling his hand away from Ayden’s hair, and hooked a finger under his chin, his thumb resting on the redhead’s lower lip. He ran his finger across the lip. “We really should.”

Ayden nodded, speechless, and trying to keep breathing. “Yeah”, he finally breathed.

Dorian smiled his crooked little smile. “Sleep well, Ayden”, he said softly and leaned in. He gave Ayden a little kiss on the forehead, and turned on his back.

“Ngh-night”, Ayden said, and closed his eyes to sleep, but it was a long time before he could feel any sleep creeping into his eyes.

The young man woke up in the middle of the night. He felt stifled, but comfortable, as if swathed in the warm duvet he had back at home. He blinked his eyes open in the darkness, he could see the scouts’ fire through the fabric of the tent, and Dorian’s silhouette by the light of the dim fire. The taller man was laying on his side, his arm thrown over Ayden’s waist, his leg pressed against Ayden’s crotch.

Ayden swallowed, again feeling the lump in his throat, but didn’t move away from the other man. He was feeling too comfortable, laying wrapped in Dorian. It was warm, and he fit between the other man’s arms snugly.

Smiling to himself, the redhead pressed closer, and only then noticed that his being comfortable reached all the way down to his crotch. He was pressing against Dorian, and the other man’s leg and the sleepy movements were more than enough stimulation. Biting his lip, Ayden made to carefully move his hips away from the other man, but to his surprise, Dorian moved with him and the new position revealed that Dorian was in a similar situation.

Slowly Ayden looked up at the other’s face. He could see Dorian’s eyes glittering in the darkness of the tent. The younger man swallowed, and blinked dazedly.

“D-Dorian?” he whispered, as not to disturb or alert the others in the camp.

The dark mage blinked slowly, and smiled gently. He leaned to kiss Ayden’s hair, and in the process brought their bodies even closer together. Ayden shivered pleasurably, and reached his arm around Dorian’s waist in response.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Dorian whispered.

Ayden hummed his response. Then he rolled his hips slightly, making Dorian inhale sharply. The mage sighed softly.

“You’ll be the death of me one day, young man”, he announced, tightening his grip on Ayden’s hip.

Ayden blinked slowly, looking up at the darker face, and moved his hips again, sliding his hand onto Dorian’s backside, encouraging the older man to hook the leg over his. Laughing quietly, Dorian did so, bringing their erections almost close enough to press together.

“You can come even closer, Dorian”, Ayden whispered hoarsely, “I’d like you to.”

“Are you sure?” Dorian asked, his hand tightening on the redhead’s hip to stop himself.

“Yes. Please”, Ayden said, sliding his hand across Dorian’s buttock, down the well muscled thigh to the crook of the knee.

Dorian shook his head amusedly. “Why do you sound so innocent, while the way you move is very, ah, commanding?” He pressed closer, this time rolling his hips against the younger man’s erection directly.

Ayden pressed his forehead against Dorian’s shoulder. “I dare to act this way, because it’s you”, he mumbled against the cloth there, making Dorian laugh again.

“I love it”, Dorian said, again kissing the top of Ayden’s head.

Ayden pulled Dorian flush against him, slipping his leg between Dorian’s. “So I see”, he whispered, smiling.

“You tease”, Dorian whispered back, “Could I touch you?”

“You are touching me”, Ayden said quizzically.

“I mean”, Dorian slid his hand a little closer to the other’s crotch, “touch here.”

Ayden’s hips jumped at the idea. Blushing, he nodded against Dorian’s shoulder. “Yes, you can.”

Dorian slid his hand under the waistband of the younger man’s trousers and confidently slid the palm of his hand over Ayden’s cock. The redhead hissed at the sensation his hips buckling involuntarily.

“Shh”, Dorian hushed, “Let’s keep this quiet.”

Ayden nodded, but thought that he would be highly unlikely to be able to keep that promise. Dorian’s hand on his cock felt too good, and he could feel Dorian’s member also straining against his leg. With a whimper Ayden rolled his hips, so that Dorian could also get more purchase. The man gasped, and Ayden bit down on Dorian’s shirt.

“Quiet, quiet”, Ayden could hear Dorian whisper to himself, and smiled.

Ayden thrust his hips against Dorian’s hand. Smirking up at the man, he whispered: “Having trouble being quiet?”

“Oh, you”, Dorian managed, with a breathy laugh, starting to hump Ayden’s leg.

Ayden kept himself quiet by biting Dorian’s shirt, with only an occasional quiet whimper escaping him. Dorian managed to limit himself by burying his head between Ayden’s head and the pillow, muffling his occasional loud breath. They both orgasmed silently, just shivering against each other.

Breathing hard, Ayden looked up at the older man, who was smiling down at him in an amused way. He raised an eyebrow. “Did we just do that?” he asked, laughing.

“Yeah. We did”, Ayden said, turning his head to one side, “Why?”

“I haven’t done anything like this since I was a teen”, Dorian explained.

“Well, I still am a teen”, Ayden said quietly, burying his face into Dorian’s chest. “For a while longer.”

“I know”, Dorian answered, kissing the top of Ayden’s head, “Does it bother you? Being so much younger than me?”

Ayden’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “No!” he exclaimed quietly, “I wouldn’t do anything like this if it did. Does it bother you? Me being this young?”

“Maker, no”, Dorian laughed, pulling the young man closer, “I like you for you. How old either one of us is has nothing to do with it.” He snuggled Ayden’s hair, “So you don’t have to worry about me on that account. Yes?”

“OK”, Ayden smiled against Dorian’s neck. “We should sleep some more. There’s still time.”

“Yes. Let’s sleep”, Dorian answered, kissing Ayden’s forehead.

The pair snuggled in their covers and settled for sleep. It was still a few hours until the sunrise, so there was still time to just be together, to enjoy the closeness and proper rest. And not care that few of the scouts might giggle at them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out these two are painfully fluffy... I don't mind, considering most of my personal stuff is quite hard and/or angsty, so it's a nice distraction.
> 
> Comments and feedback, and new ideas, are always welcome.  
> Next up, I'm thinking of getting the meeting with Pavus senior over and done with. I mean, they are ready in the Hinterlands, so might as well get it out of the way.


End file.
